


Take Me To Neverland

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Full Length Fics [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Magic, Mark is an even smaller boi, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prequel, finally got around to making this, mostly exposition tbh, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Take me to NeverlandWhere imagination runs freeTake me from the darknessMay it never haunt meFly onto the moonDance among the starsImage a world you wantAnd it all shall be yoursTake me to NeverlandWhere no one grows oldKeep me safe from harmForever be my homeNothing can ever hurt usWe create it allOur hearts beat as oneNever able to fallTake me to NeverlandWhere imagination runs freeTake me back homeTake me to where I belongAKA, the prequel to Sweet Dreams, Beautiful Nightmare.





	1. Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to the prequel of Sweet Dreams, Beautiful Nightmare! It's been a long time coming, so here we go!

Light and darkness, for the longest time, meant the same thing to them. It wasn’t like they knew the difference or what they were at all, wasn’t like they were even alive. No consciousness, no feelings, no idea of what anything even was or could be. Meanings held no power, names were not yet created, and all sense of being didn’t exist.

That was, until they stood in a meadow, everything suddenly coming to life and color. For a time, none of them understood where they were or why they were there. Why would they? Before those moments, they didn’t even exist in any plain of reality. They couldn’t even move to look around, only see straight ahead in the meadow.

“Well then, I guess I should welcome you all.”

The beings said nothing at the figure that had suddenly appeared in front of them, not that they even could, anyway. The figure was some sort of human with a forever changing appearance, but his wide smile and twinkling eyes remained the same. 

The figure waved his hands, and instantly the being’s were able to see what they were, or at least, what they looked like. There was four of them, all indistinct, melting and reforming blobs that each had a different color. The one of the far right was the smallest form, gleaming gold and radiating a kind of happiness that the rest didn’t know how to feel yet. The one next to it was a consuming, never ending black that drove fear into anyone that looked at it for too long. After that, an annoying, blinding pink that expelled glitter and madness. And the last one, bright sky blue, constantly changing it’s form, and at a much faster rate than any of the others.

_ What were they?  _ All of them wondered, trying to make sense of this world and their place in it.  _ Why were they here after so long of being in nothing? _

The figure simply smiled, hearing their unison thoughts. He raised his hands again, and with a snap of his fingers, a baby came into his arms. Instantly, all four beings felt a strong tug towards this child, but for what reason they could not place. 

The baby was swaddled in a blanket, the only thing able to be seen being his face and a little tuft of dark hair on his small head. He was sleeping soundly, not taking any care to the things around him and the being’s there.

“This, my friends,” the figure started, cradling the baby to his chest. “Is Mark Edward Fischbach, your creator and the one you were made to protect. He is everything to you, for if any harm comes to him, you will all feel it. If one of you come to harm, he will feel it. All of you have a different purpose, but you all must work together to keep him safe.”

He walked forward, coming to the blue being first. “You will be his imagination, the one that comfort him when he feels alone, that gives him inspiration and encouragement, but also brings his worst nightmares to life,” he placed a hand in the blue being’s form, and immediately it settled, coming to a slightly defined shape of a man. It was still spirit like, nothing to hold it down, but it was much less chaotic than before. Satisfied, the man went over to the pink being.

“You will be his heart and personality, the one that gives him life and feeling, his very soul in every sense, but you are filled with constant madness that will affect him if you stay too close,” he did the same to this being, the form not near as settled as the blue being’s. It was still hard to tell what he was supposed to be, but one could faintly tell that he resembled imagination, the same shape coming into the outline.The figure nodded, going over to the swirling black of the next being.  

“You will be his nightmares and dreams, the one that destroys his nightmares and created his dreams, but you are the master of darkness. The monsters you control can be used for both good and bad,” the being went away at first when the figure tried to touch him, but they let the man form him in the end. He became pure shadows, melting in the sun only to solidify into a block of ice. With that, the man came to the last being, the gold one.

“You will be his humanity, the one that brings everything together into one person and give him memories, morals, and passions. But hear my warning, if you shall die, the boy will never be the same,” the figure left his words hanging in the air, making sure all of the being’s heard what he said. Unlike the others, the man did not place his hand into the gold being, but simply waved, the gold being turning into a young boy with glasses, dark hair, and wearing a suit. His eyes widened, everyone seeing how they were the same gold color as his form was. 

The figure showed no surprise to this happening, handing over the baby to the gold being. “And now,” the man said, “you need a name. I rather like, ‘Bim.’”

“Bim?” asked the gold being, gasping when the name,  _ his  _ name, came from his mouth. All of the others looked on in awe, all wondering if they too would get names. Once again, as if the man heard them, he answered their unsaid question.

“Don’t worry my friends, one day you’ll all have names and forms, but I will not be the one who decides that. That job will go to Mark,” he explained, which simply confused them all even more. How could such a helpless and defenseless creature possibly name them all?

If the figure heard that question, he never answered it. Instead, he patted Bim on the head, wished Mark good luck, and simply disappeared as quickly as he had come. The being’s were left all alone, not one of them sure what to do, or even sure of what they were. 

“So…” Bim walked in front of the other three being’s with the baby in his arms, observing all of them closely. “You’re imagination… you’re personality… your dreams and nightmares…” he counted off, as if he was trying to process it all. None of the others could reply, all finding that they had no mouth like the gold eyed being to say anything with. It was kind of frustrating to not be able to voice your input, but they guessed it would have to do for now. 

“And I’m humanity. Whatever that means.”

Bim bounced off into the meadow, and with a glance at each other, the other three being’s followed, all curious about the world around them and their apparent creator, Mark. The meadow was beautiful, well, it was the only place any of them had ever been, but still beautiful nonetheless. The grass was soft and healthy, colorful flowers dotted the hills, shining in the bright, warm sun. None of them knew what these things were exactly, but names and ideas popped into their heads rapidly. 

The blue being stared at a flower they found particularly pretty, a lavender color, very small compared to the others. They wondered if the flower could become bigger like the others, and in an instant the flower grew three times its size, becoming bigger than anything around it, including the grass. The blue being sensed movement next to them, and they turned to see the pink being’s form glittering excitedly. They gestured to the flower, as if asking how the blue being did that, and the other shrugged in response. They didn’t know either.

A little ways away, the black being was admiring the flowers like the others, but unlike the others, they didn’t try and get too close. Behind them was a trail of dead or dying plants, all the life draining away from them. It made the black being sad. They wanted to touch the plants as well, but instead they cowered back into the shadows, the only way to keep everything around them from dying.

“Hey, he’s waking up!”

All the being’s turned to Bim’s voice, seeing him looking down at the baby in wonder. The others came closer, curious to see what their creator looked like when he was awake. They all crowded around Bim, their forms blending and mixing together like a storm, but it felt comforting, like they were meant to be that way. It was calming, in a way.

Mark’s eyes opened, a dark brown color that reminded them all of the earth underneath the grass. He yawned, hardly able to keep his eyes open, yet they focused on the four being’s above him. The baby made happy noises at them before snuggling back into Bim’s arms, falling back asleep in seconds. All of them felt surprisingly happy that they were able to make their creator happy, even if they still didn’t fully understand their purpose. 

Bim looked up at the others, a large smile on his face. 

“Can we keep him?” he asked with a serious tone and look, even as the others gave what could only be described as laughter. They all knew Mark wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and that made all of their hearts beat happily as one.

It was nice that they had this time together, no fighting, no broken promises, no heartbreak, just fun and joy. It wouldn’t last long.

It never did with being’s like them.


	2. The Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your 2nd chapter~

For a while, none of the being’s really knew what they were doing. They had no problem taking care of the boy, but the first time he suddenly disappeared without warning all of them panicked, searching everywhere for him. In the process they found out there were other places besides the meadow that they could go to, but at the time it really didn’t matter. Bim took it the hardest, sobbing uncontrollably for who knows how long, keeping his arms to his chest like Mark was appear back in them.

Just as they nearly gave up, however, Mark came back, giggling and putting his arms up, signalling he wanted to be held. None of the being’s besides Bim could actually hold the boy, but in that moment they were all so relieved that they tried anyway, making a huge mess in the process.

This, they found, was normal, at least, Mark disappearing for periods of time was normal. He always came back, sure, but in that time all of the being’s would be constantly on edge, wondering how they were supposed to protect him if they didn’t know where he was. Was he safe with them gone? Was anyone else looking after him? There were so many questions they couldn’t answer.

A little while later, once they had all gotten used to Mark’s disappearances for the most part, Bim finally had the answers to the questions.   

The gold eyed being had been gone for a little bit, and at the time, the others didn’t think much of it. After all, there were times where they all just needed to be alone, even if those times were few and far between. The being’s were experimenting with their powers that they realized they had, such as blue being able to create and alter anything with a thought, pink teleporting from one place to another, and black manipulating the shadows. They couldn’t say anything to each other, but they had their own special way of communicating, waves of their forms, expressions among other things.

So when Bim came out of nowhere, flushed and smiling wide, all of them were deeply confused. Yes, Bim was pretty much always happy, but something about his aura seemed… different. It felt less contained, more spread out, yet it was also stronger.

“I know where Mark goes when he’s not here!” the gold eyed being exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. This got the other being’s attention’s immediately, all of them stopping whatever they were doing to get closer to Bim and hear his explanation. 

“There’s this other world with these people, and they’re all huge, like, even taller than me! They have all these weird inventions and contraptions, but these two always look after Mark, holding him, giving him stuff, everything!” Bim stopped to catch his breath. “I don’t really know how I got there, but it’s also kinda weird. No one can see me, accept Mark, I’m sure he saw me, and I can walk through everything like I’m made of mist or something. It was  _ so  _ cool!”

The being’s listened to Bim for hours, soaking up all the information they possibly could. All of them became fascinated with this other world, even after they learned later that only Bim could make it there. Everyday, once Mark was gone, Bim would follow, bringing back more stories and adventures from this other world.

If the others were to be honest, they were jealous of Bim. He had a form, a name, could go places they could only dream of, all while they were stuck, dreaming of the day Mark named them. What would their names be? How would they look once they finally had a form? What would their voices sound like? Would they get more powers, finally be able to understand their purpose? None of them knew.

The blue being was the first to find out, though.

It was one of those days where for whatever reason, no one besides blue wanted to see Mark. Usually they were all ecstatic to see the little boy, but today was… different. You could feel it in the air, something electric and sharp that drove everyone away. Accept for blue, for whatever reason.

The being felt happy as they watched Mark play in the meadow, picking up flowers, laughing at little animals he saw scurrying around, and looking on in fascination as blue shifted and created things around him. Blue couldn’t help but notice just how much the boy has already changed; how much bigger he’s gotten, stumbling around (according to Bim, he just learned how to walk, which blue didn’t know that was something that needed to be learned) and saying simple words.

“Blue!” the boy exclaimed, giggling as he held up a rose he had found. The being never realized there were roses in the meadow, but it changed all the time. Perhaps it just decided it wanted roses today.

“Big, big!” Mark told him, blue knowing he wanted them to make the rose bigger. With a simple thought, the rose in Mark’s hands grew twice its size, the beautiful bud giving off a wonderful perfume that filled the air. The boy looked on in wonder, eyes shining and smile wide. Blue felt his affection swell, frustrated that he couldn’t show it in the way he wanted. Everything would be so much easier if he could.

Mark’s eyes fell on them again, but this time, there was something different in his eyes, a knowing, deep look that made the boy suddenly look hundreds of years old. Just like that figure, blue thought with a start, feeling frozen in place as Mark came closer to them, still holding the giant rose. He held the rose out in front of him so that it mixed with the blue being, the red of the rose being soaked into them.

“The Author!” Mark called out, and instantly blue’s entire form jerked, reacting to the boy’s words, the boy’s  _ name,  _ sucking the rose into the vortex of his being. Within seconds it all stopped, and the being felt out of breath, something he’s never felt and never knew he could feel. If the boy was phased, he didn’t show it, if anything his smile got bigger, clapping his hands together in excitement. “Author! Author Author Author!”

The being looked down, raising his… hands? He had hands?

An even closer inspection revealed he had a body as well, not the blue form he had grown so accustomed to. He was wearing a plaid flannel shirt and jeans, and oddly enough, there was a pen in one of the pockets. He took out the pen, which looked normal enough, except for when you took off the cap to see the shining blue tip.

He had a form, just like Bim. He had a name, just like Bim. 

The Author looked down at the boy, who had his arms raised and bouncing on the balls of his feet. The being knew what the gesture meant, elation seizing him when he realized he could touch Mark, hold him, something he has dreamed about for so long. With no hesitation, he picked the boy up, loving the warm weight in his arms and the way Mark latched onto him. This must be what Bim feels like, being so happy all of the time. It was intoxicating.

“Hello, Mark,” The Author said, his voice smooth and full. It made him so happy to hear it, to finally know that he could say anything he wanted, never to be confined again.

“Hi!” the boy replied cheerfully, short arms moving to around his neck to hold on. It made The Author’s heart fill with affection, something building up in his lungs-

And in that moment, the others came back to the meadow, the weird feeling that was keeping them back vanishing. All of them were shocked to see The Author, none of them understanding that it was the blue being at first. Once the confusion had been explained, the pink being started circling around the two gleefully, glitter flying everywhere. Black, however, cringed more into the shadows, content to simply watch.

Bim bounced up to the two smiling and congratulating The Author on getting named, saying he was glad to have someone else to talk to.

“I feels good to be able to say what I’m thinking,” the blue being told Bim, looking back to Mark, who was giggling at pink’s actions, even as they calmed. “And it also feels good to be with you,” he said to Mark.

“Author! Story, story!” the boy laughed, which made The Author raise an eyebrow. 

“You want me to tell a story? Well, alright then.” The being had never told or thought up a story in his entire existence, yet in that moment dozens of ideas, pictures and people flooded his mind, crafting up a tale of adventure and amazement. It startled him for a second, not sure where it all came from, before smiling to himself.

The Author. The creator of imagination and fairytales, all coming to life under his control. 

He glanced down to his pen, it’s purpose coming to him. The being sat down, placed Mark in his lap, motioned for the others to gather around him, and brought out his pen. He knew exactly how to start the story, where it would end and how everything came together. It was what he was made to do, after all.

“Once upon a time,” The Author started, trails of blue coming from the tip of his pen and swirling around them all, as if reacting to his voice. They all looked at it in wonder, all curious to see what would happen.

“There was a young boy,” the blue being continued, the blue trails turning into the shape of a boy that looked very much like Mark. 

“And this boy, you see, was the creator of a whole world. He brought it to life and was the source of all it’s power…” he went on, the words flowing through him like water. Every being had their full attention on him, and he couldn’t help but feel he had just found his purpose.

He was imagination. He was a storyteller.

He was The Author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


	3. Wilford Warfstache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your 3rd chapter~

Once The Author came into the picture, it was clear things were changing within Mark. The meadow and other places the being’s had been were now teeming with unseen life, everything constantly shifting and transforming into other things. It all became more active than it had ever been before, and they all knew The Author had something to do with it.

“This is Mark’s mind,” the blue eyed being had told Bim when he asked about it a few days later. “Everything that happens and changes is because of him and what he imagines. I’m his imagination, so with me here, it becomes even easier to do.”

With his creation, The Author was not as interested on leaving to the other world Bim had described, only half paying attention to the other’s stories when he came back. Why should he? He knew what it was ( _ outside  _ of Mark’s mind) and plus, he went there only a little while after Mark disappeared. There was next to nothing special about it, no way to change anything with a thought, boring, predictable  _ and  _ no one could see him! Even little Mark was oblivious to his existence there.

Instead, he came obsessed with the ways of the mind and thoughts, spending less and less time with the others and more and more time alone, exploring the depths. In them he found places that would not be created for a long time, and places that they had never found before. He wrote down everything he saw with his trusted pen, committed as much as he could to memory before moving on.

The others were confused on why The Author, once inseparable from them, suddenly kept disappearing for such long times. Sure, he usually came back when Mark appeared, telling stories and whatnot, but even then those times were becoming further and further apart. It made them feel sad and surprisingly empty, like they had all lost a piece of themselves. 

“What do you guys think he’s doing?” Bim asked pink and black, but they could only give what looked to be a shrug in response. The gold eyed being sighed. He meant what he said when he said it would be nice to have someone to talk to, but now it looked like that wouldn’t be happening very often.

This went on for sometime until it became a routine, none of them thinking twice about it now. The Author would go away, come back later, tell a story or two, and disappear again. It was just what he felt like he needed to do, they all reasoned, giving the being his space. After all, the boy seemed to be doing just fine, if not better than before.

It was another one of those days. The days where everyone stayed away from Mark, but this time, instead of something electric and sharp in the air, it was tangy and drunk. The boy didn’t seem to feel it at all, and the only one to stay behind this time was pink. Everyone had a feeling on what was happening, but none of them said anything about it.

Pink was much more eccentric and spazzy than the others, constantly expelling glitter, teleporting around at speeds that could give anyone whiplash, and was known for getting everyone stressed, even if he couldn’t actually say or touch anything. Mark never minded this, in fact he seemed to love the unpredictable nature of pink.

Mark, who was now able to talk in short sentences and and walk freely, laughed and laughed at pink with enjoyment, watching them teleport around the meadow and shift into various animals of their choosing. One moment the being would be a playful lion, the next a flying bird, and then even a pegasus. Mark walked around in circles as he tried to keep up, face flushed with the amount of energy he was giving.

“Come back, come back!” the boy called out, giggling halfway through. Pink did just that, coming right in front of Mark and bursting out into a cloud of pink glitter, causing the boy to shriek with joy. The pink being loved being able to do this, being able to make Mark happy, even though the words from the figure still haunted their memory. What did he mean when he said pink was filled with constant madness and that he shouldn’t get too close? They couldn’t imagine a life where they couldn’t get close to Mark, where they couldn’t make the boy laugh and feel happy. It sounded like a living Hell.

Pink put himself back into their normal form, seeing Mark catch his breath from laughing so much. The boy raised his arms, saying “up!” but pink could only shake their head. They couldn’t pick up Mark like Bim and The Author could, much to their dismay. They couldn’t pick up  _ anything  _ for that matter. 

But the boy was insistent, keeping his arms raised, a knowing smile on his face. Pink watched in shock as Mark’s eyes grew old and wise, crinkling with age that he shouldn’t have in the first place. They found they couldn’t move, only able to watch as Mark placed his hands on his suddenly solid form, eyes lighting up with power. 

“Wilford Warfstache!” he proclaimed, and something within the being snapped harshly into place, a strong gust of air spinning around them, their pink form melting away in seconds. For many moments, the being was too stunned to move, too shocked about seeing that he was no longer a shapeless pink blob. His arms were covered in a red and white striped jacket, a belt around his waist with two objects that he’s never seen before, and when he touched his face he found something hairy under his nose.

His eyes snapped to the boy when he giggled again, still holding up his arms. “Up, Wilford! Please?”

How could the being say no to that? 

Still a little uncoordinated, Wilford (that was his name now! He had a name like The Author and Bim!) picked up the boy and set him on his hip, nearly falling over, not used to any weight at all. Mark didn’t mind, holding on happily.

“You’re a little rascal, ain’t ya?” Wilford asked, surprising himself with his own voice. It was oddly slurred and accented, nothing like Bim’s cheery tone or the smoothness of The Author. He liked it, he found, it suited him perfectly. Mark smiled and nodded, putting their foreheads together. It gave Wilford the sudden urge to sing, sing to the high heavens about his form given to him, his heart expanding-

But it never happened. Just like with The Author, the others came back to the meadow, almost without warning. It made the being feel disappointed, a little bitter even. The Author was there as well, observing from afar as Bim and the black being came closer. 

“You have a mustache!” Bim exclaimed, poking at it curiously. “And it’s pink, too!”  Wilford tilted his head.

“Is that what it’s called? I didn’t know that,” he said, adjusting Mark so he could hold him easier. In the corner of his eye, he watched The Author, seeing the being looking at him intently.

“What’s your name?” the blue eyed being practically demanded, making Wilford turn to him. Those blue eyes made him feel suddenly uncomfortable and exposed, and unconsciously his free hand went to one of the objects on his belt, the cool feel of a metal handle pressing into his hand. Instantly, the name of the object popped into his head, a  _ gun,  _ he thought, tracing the trigger with the pad of his finger. The Author’s eyes darted to the gun, as if he knew what it was as well, and knowing the being, he probably did.

The Author raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response, and Wilford sensed that the others were as well, and they too could see the tension that for whatever reason had become between the two. The mustached being forced himself to relax and move his hand away from the gun, trying to give the appearance that everything was fine.

“Wilford. Wilford Warfstache,” the being said, feeling pride come to him. Now that he had a name a form, he felt as if he was on a whole new level of being, his mind settling and powers growing. It was nice to feel solid and real, very much unlike how he was before.

“Cool!” Bim cheered, trying to break the tension that was still lingering. “Now all that’s left is black.”

The black being bristled at this, their shadow like form shrinking down as if to hide. Black never liked attention, and to be outed out as the only one without a form or name made them feel even more disconnected from the others. Bim seemed to realized this, and quickly reassured the being.

“Don’t worry about it, black, you’ll soon have a name, you’ll see! Then when can all be a happy family.” Bim smiled, bright and wide, and it was enough to make Wilford smile too. The being had that effect on people it seemed, the ability to make others around him feel warm and safe. Perhaps that’s what the figure meant when he said Bim was humanity, meant to keep the others together and balanced.

For the rest of the time Mark was there, all of the being’s stayed together. Wilford found various ways to entertain them all, The Author told a story, and everyone for the first time in what felt like forever became a family again. 

But what Wilford didn’t tell anyone was that he could feel something growing in him, something he didn’t know how to describe and wasn’t sure if he could control. It made his mind jump and impulses grow, his fingers twitching for the gun at his belt, but he refused to think about it.

For now, he was Mark’s heart and personality, he was an entertainer.

He was Wilford Warfstache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


	4. Darkiplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your 4th chapter~

Soon after Wilford came around, he disappeared more frequently just like The Author did. But instead of going into the unexplored, deep caves of Mark’s mind, the being became infatuated with the outside world. He would stay with black and Bim when Mark arrived, but other than that, he was constantly in the outside. 

“I feel more…  _ real  _ when I’m out there,” he explained one time to the others. “Like I’m not just some figment hovering around in something that doesn’t exist. I can touch things, people can see me,  _ everything.” _

The other being’s became extremely confused at this. How was it that Wilford could touch objects and be seen when neither Bim or The Author could? It made no sense in the slightest, even when the gold eyed being went with Wilford, watching as he ate something the being’s there called ‘food’ with no problem whatsoever. 

Also, the other being’s started to notice more and more that the mustached being loved those things that constantly stayed around his belt. While The Author already knew what they were, Bim and black had to find out that they were called a gun and knife, the gun was filled with things called bullets and then could be shot at others, while the knife was sharp and shiny. Wilford almost seemed in  _ love  _ with them (a phrase Bim learned), keeping them with him wherever he went, twirling them around his fingers, and cleaning them with tools he brought back from the outside (which none of them knew you could do.)

What they didn’t know about? Wilford killing those being’s in the outside.

What they didn’t see? The madness in Wilford’s mind slowly taking him over.

Why he left for so long? Wilford knew that the figure was right, that if he stayed near Mark for too long that the boy would also succumb to madness.

What the mustached being didn’t know? Black realized all of this. They might not be able to say anything, but even if they could their mouth would stay shut. Black knew that Wilford needed the time on the outside to get everything out and to control his impulses, and for that they could admire.

With Wilford and The Author going their own ways, it was only Bim and black that stayed together most of the time anymore. If they were going to be honest, they missed their friends, but at the same time they tried to give the being’s their space. The gold eyed being was more than happy to talk and be with black, never running out of things to say while black was content to just listen, wondering when the day would come when he would be able to reply.

That day, unknown to all, would take a lot longer than they all expected. The Author and Wilford got their names and forms quite close to one another, but black… well, they took a while. The being was never the closest to Mark, usually relying on one of the others to interact with the boy before they joined. It didn’t help that Mark was scared, or at least spooked, by the being, cringing away from his shadows and clinging to whomever was holding him at the time whenever they came too close. The being’s assumed it was because black was supposed to be Mark’s nightmares, and on some level the boy understood that. 

At this point, black just added it to the list of reasons why they were less valuable than the others. They tried not to think about it, but some days it was so prominent that they couldn’t ignore it. Like the days where the blue and black being’s became The Author and Wilford, and everyone else for whatever reason wanted to stay away from Mark, black was always the first one to do so, the others trailing behind a little later. Or when the boy had his first nightmare, sending Bim rushing to the outside to figure out what was wrong, and they couldn’t help but feel like it was their fault. They were supposed to help control the nightmares, but trapped in this form, he didn’t know how, and they knew that the other being’s felt that too, even if they never said it to the being’s face. They could do their jobs.

Black could not.

That’s why as Mark grew became older, the black being started to think that he was never going to get a name or form. Why hadn’t they gotten one by now? Especially since the boy had been having more and more nightmares lately?

But then, one day black assumed was like any other, Bim said, “it’s happening.” The other looked at the gold eyed being in confusion, trying to understand what he was saying, unable to voice his confusion. Mark was going to be back in a few minutes, but instead of Bim going to the meadow like usual, he disappeared in a puff of gold, leaving black by his lonesome. 

The being stood there (more like floated) for several seconds, trying to understand Bim’s sudden disappearance. It was very unlike the normally cheerful being, always eager to see Mark when he came back. So what was going on?

They contemplated going to find the gold eyed being and ask him what was going on, but the boy would be here any minute, and if they weren’t there, he’d be all by himself. Black didn’t want that at all, so they shoved down their confusion and made their way towards the meadow, his form becoming a little smaller in the bright, warm sun. They’ve gotten used to the sun after all this time, but it didn’t stop their being cringing away. It was unnatural to see shadows in the sun, another thing black could put on the list. 

Within moments of him arriving, Mark appeared a few feet away from black, tilting his head when he saw the being. The being fully expected the boy to start crying or moving away, perhaps both, but instead he smiled like they were the most precious thing in the world. It surprised black greatly, stunned as he watched Mark walk to them without an ounce of hesitation. The boy weaved in and out of black’s shadows, giggling to himself as the cool substance washed through his hair and limbs. It made black feel giddy, knowing this is what the others felt when they made Mark happy. 

It was rather ironic the more they thought about it: his nightmares personified making the boy happy, but hey, black will take anything they can get.

And it seemed that it wouldn't be their only surprise that day. 

While black watched Mark dance through their form, they could hear him humming softly under his breath. What he was saying, black didn’t know, but the next thing he knew, the boy looked right at the being and proclaimed, “Darkiplier!”

The being felt the warping on his form instantly, half of the shadows around him freezing into an ice block, the other half shooting out, blocking out the sun and consuming everything around it. Mark gasped, the shadows surrounding him as well, shivering harshly like he was in the middle of a blizzard.

To the black being, it felt as if it lasted forever, but in reality, it lasted mere seconds. In an instant the shadow retreated, sinking back to the being like a dog being called back by its master. The being blinked, shocking himself when he realized that he blinked like the others could. He raised his hands (he had hands!), looking at their light grey complexion and their sharp, pointed black nails. The hair that partially fell onto the being’s eyes was bright red, and when he looked down, he saw he was wearing nothing but black and silver. 

Whimpering caught his attention, eyes snapping up to see Mark, shivering with goosebumps all over his skin. The being,  _ Darkiplier,  _ he reminded himself, reached forward, wanting to comfort the boy, but froze when he saw the nails again. Even without touching them Darkiplier knew they were sharp, and the last thing he wanted was for the boy to be hurt by him. He wanted to tell Mark that he would never hurt him,  _ sing _ it to him, but he couldn’t find a voice to do so.

It also didn’t help that he could see the fear in Mark’s eyes, _ feel  _ it to be more accurate, coming off him like radiation. The boy didn’t want him close, just like he always had before one minute ago. Why did he think that getting a name and form was supposed to change all of that? He was still Mark’s nightmares rolled up into one being.

But, Darkiplier reminded himself as the others appeared in the meadow with them, he was also Mark’s dreams. That had to mean something, right?

“Whoa,” Bim said softly, looking at Darkiplier with something between awe and caution. It made the dark being want to dig his nails into his palms, but he restrained himself, instead watching as the gold eyed being picked up Mark and held him close, the boy burrowing in his chest and soaking up every last bit of warmth he could get. The others seemed to sense the burning cold as well, knowing it was coming from Darkiplier, hesitant to get too close. Even Bim looked at him like that, which made the dark beings heart hurt a lot more than it should have.

Only Wilford didn’t seem to feel it, or at least just ignored it, bouncing to him without a care in the world. “Well old friend!” he exclaimed, tapping Darkiplier’s nose with the pad of his index finger, making the being blink in surprise. “What’s your name? I imagine it’s something cool and edgy like all the other kids.”

Darkiplier had  _ no  _ idea what the mustached being was talking about, but he replied anyway. 

“I’m… Darkiplier,” his voice came out smooth, but not in the way The Author’s was, the sound layered slightly, like there was more than one person speaking, but not so that you heard it right away. It was more creepy than anything.

“Amazing!” Wilford cheered, wrapping an arm around the other. “But ‘Darkiplier’ is too long and formal. I’m gonna call ya Dark instead!” 

The dark being wasn’t even given a chance to respond, dragged into the crazy, colorful world that was Wilford Warfstache and his never ending talking, not only to him but the others. For the first time in a while, all four of the being’s were in the same place, all talking, laughing, and enjoying each others company. Dark might have still been the odd one out, but he liked being able to throw in his own comments and feel the touches the others gave him. Mark stilled stayed away, but he tried not to take it too personally. 

He guessed it was his job anyway. To be the boy’s nightmares, to be his darkest thoughts.

He was Darkiplier.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


	5. Arguments

Things in Mark’s mind became… odd, for lack of a better term, when Dark arrived. Now with four completely different personalities all together, all able to now express their feelings and ideas where they couldn’t before, it was nearly chaos.

The Author, Wilford and Dark did  _ not  _ get along well as they all found out. The blue eyed being and the mustached being were always fighting about something, The Author’s slightly controlling aspects coming out in full force against Wilford, who refused to submit to them. The eccentric being was too much ‘extra,’ as The Author would put it, everything from his stupid pink mustache to his shiny black shoes. 

Dark and The Author were very passive aggressive towards one another, both of them having more introverted personalities that clashed harshly. The dark being had no problem calling out The Author’s bullshit when he saw it (which was a  _ lot _ ) and The Author loved to dig into Dark’s head and weaknesses, casually mentioning the nightmare Mark had the other night, making the dark being fume. 

Wilford and Dark, however, always had a knife to each other's throat. Of all four being’s, they definitely clashed the most, and anyone who spent five minutes around them could see why. They were total opposites of each other; one bright, colorful and outgoing, the other dark (no pun intended), dreary and reserved. The mustached being would try and be friendly to the other, and in return Dark would basically ignore him or simply go away. This lead to many arguments and constant bickering (much like an old married couple, as Bim would say).

And when they were all together? Well, that’s a nightmare. It didn’t happen much anymore, but when it did, it was tension that could be cut through with Wilford’s knife (which he’s tried, much to the other’s dismay). Something about their aura’s interacting so close together just made them all go crazy, snappy and harsh. 

Bim was different, though. Somehow, by some miracle none of them understood, Bim managed to appeal and stay friendly with everyone. With The Author, he always remained interested on his latest discovers and stories, Wilford he dealt with and even  _ added  _ onto his big presence, and he simply made small talk with Dark, keeping his voice calm and low. The gold eyed being was the only one that could break up a full blown fight before it even started with a few soothing words, and he was the only one that could keep them all calm when they were all together. Bim was truly a blessing, all them wondering what they would do if he wasn’t here. 

But Bim could only do so much, seeing as he was only one being also trying to keep tabs on Mark the best he could. The other’s over time have spent less and less time with the boy, though admittedly for their own reasons. The Author just was too interested in Mark’s mind to be with the boy himself, Wilford wanted to spend more time on the outside than inside (while also trying to make sure his madness doesn’t spread to Mark) and Dark was simply afraid. The boy obviously didn’t like him or thought he was dangerous, so the dark being kept his distance, sticking to the shadows and observing. 

Dark went to the outside more often than the others thought, exploring, watching Mark, and wondering what on earth they were supposed to be. Sure, that figure told them they were all a part of Mark and that they helped protect him, but from  _ what?  _ From what he could see, the boy was perfectly safe 24/7, with or without them, so why were they important? Was it their job they carried out that protected Mark, or was it something else?

The being pondered this question a lot, but especially when he was outside. It gave him space to think without feeling confined or judged, the burden of holding back the monsters in the boy’s head while he slept gone for that moment. He didn’t live in the outside the same way Wilford did, but he spend more time there than The Author.

Dark really liked it when the sun set. The colors, the way it changed the world around him, it was gorgeous. He watched it for hours on end, even as Mark went back to his mind.

Meanwhile, Bim was in the meadow, waiting for the boy when he arrived. It was rather lonely for the gold eyed being, everyone else rarely showing up whenever Mark arrived. Some days he resented that they had ever gotten names and a form, but most he realized that there was a reason they stayed away. Perhaps it was best for them to be away for whatever reason that he didn’t know.

Bim came out of his thoughts when Mark appeared, instantly calling out, “Bim!” and running to him happily, hugging him. The being laughed and hugged back, brushing the boy’s dark hair from his face. Mark was rather big compared to the first day Bim saw him, but of course, it wasn’t like Bim hadn’t grown either. The gold eyed being was now the size of what those in the outside called a ‘teenager,’ not quite as big as the others but getting there quickly.

“How was your day, Marky?” Bim asked, sitting down on the grass and placing Mark on his lap. The boy instantly got comfy, rambling about how he went to the park and made a friend and got ice cream afterwards. He couldn’t say many longer and more complicated words, but everyday his speech got better and better. It was fun to watch him grow up, but Bim knew that one days he would miss these times with Mark. He heard the two big being’s that took care of Mark when he was in the outside (they were called ‘parents’)  talk about it all the time, how the boy was growing up so fast and that soon he’d be in college. (Bim had no idea what that was, but it sounded scary.) 

It honestly made Bim wonder if one day, Mark wouldn’t need him, or any of the others for that matter. Were they just a temporary moment it his life, meant for one purpose and then gone forever? Or where they here to stay? The gold eyed being didn’t know. He didn’t know a lot of things. 

“What did you do?” Mark finally stopped, looking at Bim with his innocent brown eyes. The being smiled, looking up at the bright blue sky as he pretended to think. He always gave the same answer time and time again, but the boy never failed to ask him.

“Well, I stayed here and waited for you! My life is rather boring, you know,” he chuckled, trying to ignore the way his heart clenched. It was a lot more true than he’d like to admit, the other being’s rarely coming to see him anymore. It got quite lonely to say the least.

Instead of Mark giving his usual reply, he said something Bim wasn’t inspecting in the slightest. “Where is everyone else?”

The gold eyed being blinked in surprise, every muscle freezing for a split second. Was Mark talking about The Author Wilford and Dark? Why would he be asking, especially since he’s never done that before, even the first time only Bim was here to greet him? And why ask  _ now  _ of all times? There were so many things confusion Bim that he didn’t reply for a few moments, trying to wrap his head around the question and how he could answer it.

“W-well, uh,” the gold eyed being stuttered, trying to put together a coherent sentence. “They’re off doing their own thing, Mark. Maybe they’ll come back another time.”

The boy didn’t seem satisfied with that answer, lips turning pouty. At first Bim thought he was about to cry, but he wasn’t, rather he sighed and curled into a ball on Bim’s lap. “I hope they come back,” he said, humming a random tune to himself.

Bim smiled sadly, rocking Mark back and forth. “Yeah. Me too.”   


	6. Only Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your 6th chapter~

The Author was almost in autopilot by this point. Find a new part of Mark’s mind, explore it, take as much notes as he could, commit the rest to memory and move on to the next. For the longest while, he genuinely enjoyed doing this, absorbing as much information as he possibly could and learning more about himself in the process.

But something can only be so interesting for so long before it becomes boring. That was the point the blue eyed being was at, everything becoming a chore rather than a treat. He found he missed everyone, even if they didn’t get along very well. When was the last time he even  _ saw  _ Mark, anyway? He honestly couldn’t remember, the memories of exploring the mind making his too crowded for much else. Maybe it was time he made a visit.

The being finally convinced himself to do just that, using his pen to draw a door to the meadow, watching the blue ink settle into the world. He simply turned the knob and stepped through, instantly finding himself at the location he wished to be at, and from the looks of it, Mark was already here.

A little ways away, close enough so that The Author could see but not so that he could pick up on little details, was Bim and Mark. It shocked the being to see them at first, seeing just how much they’ve both grown in the time he last saw them. Bim was nearly like the other being’s, his form taller and more muscular than the way he was when he was first created. His gold eyes twinkled behind black framed glasses, and in his arms was Mark.

The boy had also grown, still small and light enough to be carried but not in the same way they would before. It was so  _ odd  _ to see only the two in the meadow, The Author thinking that the others would still be around when Mark came back. He guessed he was wrong on that front.

The being slowly walked closer to the pair, his footsteps silent in the tall grass. He watched as Bim spun around in circles with the boy, hearing his giggles echo throughout the otherwise quiet meadow. It was weird now that The Author thought about it, how quiet the meadow was. From what he could recall, it was usually filled with the sounds of animals, bugs, and the wind, but now the wind wasn’t even there at all. Something was weird about this whole thing.

By now, the being was only a few feet away from the two, and they still haven’t seemed to have noticed him. It wasn’t like he was trying to hide or anything. Perhaps they were just not paying attention to the world around them.

“Hey there, Bim,” The Author said, thinking this would get the gold eyed being’s attention. When it didn’t, he frowned, waving his hand as Bim put Mark down right in front of him, thinking that there was no way he would be missed now.

But once again, he was wrong. Bim looked right past him like he wasn’t even there, instead saying something to Mark, and The Author froze when he realized he couldn’t hear anything come out of Bim’s mouth.

“What the Hell?” he muttered, walking next to the other being and attempting to put his hand on Bims’s shoulder, only for it to go through him like he was made of mist. The Author stared at his hand for several seconds, the wheels in his brain turning very quickly. His original assumption that something was wrong seemed to be right. Why couldn’t Bim or Mark see him? Why couldn’t he touch Bim? What was going on with the meadow? What about Dark and Wilford? They might be able to help, or at least have an explanation on what was happening. 

Just as he was about to go and find the other two being’s, The Author made eye contact with Mark, the boy looking right at him like he was actually there. It made him pause, tilting his head and seeing the boy tract the movement, smiling at him.

“Hello Mark,” he whispered, holding his breath to see if there would be a response.

The boy smiled wider, waving at him before Bim grabbed his hand and started talking to him again. This took Mark’s attention away from the blue eyed being, and it made him all the more determined to understand what was going on. Mark could see and hear him just fine, but Bim could not. There had to be a reason why.

With that, the being created another door, this one to bring him to Wilford. He had no idea where the mustached personality was, but he found that as long as he knew  _ who  _ he wanted to see, the place didn’t matter. When the door settled and turned a pink color, he knew he had the right place, and eagerly opened the door and went through. He found himself in the outside, instantly feeling less prominent and weaker here. He hated being in the outside for this very reason, that and it was boring as Hell, but if it leaded him to Wilford, than so be it. 

Speaking of which, the being was right in front of him, and after a look around, he realized that he was in what the being’s here called a  _ bar.  _ Wilford was talking to someone with long red hair and a pretty face,  _ flirting  _ if The Author used the word correctly. It was almost funny to watch the mustached being be sly and charming, so different from how he usually thought of Wilford.

Yet once again, he couldn’t hear anything in world around him, everything muffled and watery. He went up to Wilford, trying to touch him, but just like with Bim, it went right through. Now the blue eyed being was  _ really  _ starting to get weirded out.

Dark. The dark being had to be able to see him, right? He was the only one left that The Author could reliably count on, even if they butted heads nearly every time they saw each other. Without waiting he created yet another door, this one dark and partially rotted, and quickly walked through. 

He was in Mark’s mind again, though in a very dark and small part of it that the being found a long time ago. It was perfect for Dark.

“Dark?” The Author called out, listening for a reply. When he got none, he tried again, louder this time. “Dark!”

The shadows moved slightly, and the being could faintly make out the outline of Dark, his red hair standing out against the shadows. Relief went through the blue eyed being, tension draining from his muscles as he hurried forward. “Oh Dark,” he started. “You have no idea what I’ve-” but he cut himself off as he walked right through the being, turning around on his heel sharply. Dark was relaxed without a care in the world, no idea that The Author was even there.

Panic. That’s all The Author could feel now, the worry that he had somehow made himself nonexistent to the rest of the world coming in full force. Was this what happens when you spend too much time in the mind trying to explore it’s depths? Is this what happens when being’s like him ignore everything for so long?

There were too many things running in his mind to keep up with, quickly making a door to the meadow, the shadows around him becoming too silent and too much to bear. When he appeared back at the meadow, Bim was nowhere to be seen, but right in front of him was little Mark, standing there like he was expecting The Author to come back.

“Hi!” the boy cheered, smiling up at him brightly. It was surprisingly comforting to know that he wasn’t invisible to everyone around him, no matter what it looked like. 

The Author crouched down to be eye level with the boy, giving a small smile of his own. “Hello there, Mark,” he said. “What are you doing here all alone?”

The boy just shrugged like it was no big deal, but to the blue eyed being, it was. For as long as they’ve been around, there was always,  _ always  _ someone looking after Mark, even if it was just one of them. To see him all alone… it was disturbing.

The boy put his hand on the being’s shoulder, very much like with what he did with the others, but this time, the hand stayed. It made The Author fill with unexplained joy that he couldn’t understand, just like when he was first created. There was a song building in his throat, a song that five seconds ago he never knew existed, and without thinking it came flying from his mouth.

 

“ _ Take me to Neverland _

_ Where imagination runs free  _

_ Take me from the darkness _

_ May it never haunt me _

 

_ Fly onto the moon _

_ Dance among the stars _

_ Image a world you want  _

_ And it all shall be yours  _

 

_ Take me to Neverland _

_ Where no one grows old _

_ Keep me safe from harm _

_ Forever be my home  _

 

_ Nothing can ever hurt us _

_ We create it all _

_ Our hearts beat as one _

_ Never able to fall _

 

_ Take me to Neverland _

_ Where imagination runs free _

_ Take me back home _

_ Take me to where I belong.” _

By the end the boy was looking at him in awe. “Can you sing it again?” he whispered, eyes wide.

How could The Author refuse that? He smiled, and once again sang his song, until it rang throughout the meadow and every corner of Mark’s mind was filled with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


	7. Don't Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your 7th chapter~

The Author never really did figure out why Bim, Wilford and Dark couldn’t see him, or why he couldn’t touch them, why only Mark could see him, but he very quickly found that he didn’t care. He was with Mark nearly all the time when he was in his mind, and even when he went back the being sometimes went there too and watched him. Not once has the boy ever noticed him there, but at the same time, The Author was sure his presence was there with him.

As far as the blue eyed being could tell, Mark never saw any of the others either. He always came straight for him, Bim not showing up at the meadow anymore, Wilford and Dark nowhere to be seen. It was still odd, but very swiftly The Author pushed them aside in his thoughts, choosing to instead focus entirely on the boy, who had now become a focal point of The Author’s whole existence. 

What did the others know anyway? Besides Bim, none of them had ever spent much time with the boy ever since they got their names, and knowing what he did now, the blue eyed being knew it was a mistake. 

Mark was much better than using all of his time to explore the mind. He never grew bored of The Author, was always ready to see him, and the best part the being found, was to sing that song to him. At one point, the being even used what the other’s on the outside called a  _ flute.  _ It was a beautiful instrument, both in it’s looks and in it’s sound. The Author loved it, the object easily being one of his favorite things (right behind Mark, or course. Nothing could come even close to passing Mark.)

It was almost an obsession at this point, if the being was really going to be honest. Every waking thought was on the boy, what they would do next, when he would be back, and most prominently and blood boiling, when he was going to leave again. It was inevitable, that much was clearly obvious, but he hated it nonetheless. He grew to hate it so much that after Mark was gone, he would rip the meadow to shreds, using his pen to create weapons to do so. Something about the boy leaving just made him snap, and it was getting worse and worse.

The Author isn’t stupid. He knows he shouldn’t feel this strongly about this like he does, but he couldn’t help it. It got so bad that he would snap harshly at Mark when he knew the boy was about to leave, making him cower back in confusion. The blue eyed being always apologized, of course, but that flicker of fear never quite left Mark’s innocent eyes.

_ What if he stayed here forever? _

That thought finally came to him one day as he wandered the mind, trying to occupy his time with thoughts other than the boy. When he thought it, he stopped in his tracks, staring straight ahead into the darkness.

_ What if he never left your side? _

Was that even possible? Could The Author even physically  _ do  _ that? He was the master of the mind and it’s tricks, sure, but he didn’t know  _ everything.  _ Thoughts, dreams, fears and perspective were always changing, making it hard to control or pinpoint, but would it actually be possible to keep the boy here forever?

_ They would try and stop you. _

Oh. And then there was that.

The Author may not have been able to talk to the other being’s… but yet, he never really tried again either. He had a gut feeling that if he  _ did  _ try and make the boy stay here, they would somehow stop it, force him away.

He couldn’t let them take Mark away from him. It was crystal clear to the blue eyed being that Bim Dark and Wilford all abandoned the boy for some unknown reason, but whatever reason would be unforgivable. It was an unspoken rule to never leave the boy alone, no matter what, and they broke that rule like it didn’t matter. It was  _ him  _ that was keeping Mark safe,  _ him  _ that found Mark all alone. It was evident they didn’t care about the boy, not even after what he’s seen in the past. 

He should be the only one around him. It was proven that he was the only one that could do it, and not even those being’s in the outside could do it.

_ He’ll be with me forever,  _ The Author decided as he stroked Mark’s hair, humming his song to him as the boy slept in his arms. It was all so peaceful, the sun warming him, the gentle breeze rustling the plants around him, the flowers giving off their wonderfully sweet scent. He could have stayed here forever. 

“Author?”

The being frowned, thinking that it was odd that Mark’s voice sounded much different than it usually did, and that the boy was still sleeping from what he could see. So why…

“Is that you?”

The blue eyed being looked up, jaw going slack when he saw Bim right in front of him, the oldest and tallest he’s ever seen him. The Author had nearly forgotten what the being looked like, and seeing him up close after not for so long nearly put him into shock. 

“What are you doing here?” The Author demanded, feeling that anger in his chest swell up, thinking about what Bim’s been doing all this time if he hasn’t been watching over Mark. Just what did a being like him do if they weren’t doing their job? Fucking off and getting drunk like Wilford has since he got a form? Dwell in the darkest pits of the mind and forget your troubles like Dark? Everything welling up inside of him screamed to attack Bim, to get his revenge on the gold eyed being for abandoning Mark, but he didn’t, still cognet of the boy currently in his arms. So all he did was glare, waves of hate rolling off of him.

The gold eyed being furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion when he saw the look on The Author’s face, taking a step back. He looked from the blue eyed being to Mark, trying to understand what was going on in front of him.

“I was waiting for Mark to get here… but he wasn’t where he usually shows up. I was getting worried for his safety,” Bim explained calmly, and now that The Author  _ really  _ looked at him, he could see the relief in the other’s gold eyes. It looked as if he was telling the truth, but even so, the anger in his chest refused to simmer.

“You’re just  _ now  _ worried for his safety?” the blue eyed being growled. “I haven’t seen you in who knows how long. You haven’t been looking after him in  _ ages.”  _

“W-what are you talking about, Author?” Bim stuttered. “I’ve seen Mark every night since everyone else decided to run off and never come back. I was actually getting worried about you as well, but what do you mean when you say I haven’t looked after him in ages? The moment he gets here I’ve been taking care of him, it’s  _ you  _ that hasn’t seen him in ages.”

_ “You lie!”  _ was forced demonically from The Author’s throat, and in an instant the boy was on the ground and the being was up, face to face with Bim. The Author grabbed the other being by the throat, lifting him up as easily as you would a piece of paper. The gold eyed being’s eyes widened in shock, no sound coming from his mouth. It wasn’t that he couldn’t talk, he was too stunned to do so.

_ “I came here once a long time ago, and I’ll admit, I did see you. But you couldn’t see me, and when I went to Dark and Wilford, they couldn’t see me either. Then I came back here, but you were gone, Mark left behind like gum left on the bottom of your shoe. You haven’t been here since, in fact none of you accept  _ **_me_ ** _ have been here, looking out for Mark!”  _ the being panted, the anger takin all of his breath away. He didn’t want the anger to go away, though, the feeling fueling him.

“I-I swear to you Author, I’ve been here for Mark, I-I promise! I would never leave him alone, you have to-” Bim was cut off by the boy groaning, moving slightly from his place in the grass.

The Author immediately let go of Bim, rushing to Mark’s side. The gold eyed being fell on the ground harshly, gasping as the air left his lungs. He watched as the blue eyed being comforted the boy, running his fingers through his hair and humming the tune of a song he didn’t know. It was almost odd to see The Author this affectionate with another, seeing as he was rarely like that at all.

“It’s alright, Mark,” The Author said soothingly, Bim turning horrified as he saw the being’s eyes flash bright red, a stark contrast to their usual blue. “You can go back to sleep.”

And back into slumber the boy went, The Author’s terrible eyes turning back to him, making his blood turn to ice. Bim scrambled backwards as the other came closer, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he tried to say something. The Author caught up quickly, his long strides easily enough. He grabbed Bim again, lifting him up and putting his mouth close to his ear.

_ “Don’t you dare come back and try to keep him away from me,”  _ he hissed, eyes going red again. Bim never had a chance to reply, a hole opening up below him as The Author dropped him, tumbling down down down into the dark abyss.     __


	8. Falling From the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your 8th chapter~

Neither Dark or Wilford were expecting Bim to fall out of the sky, but low and behold, he did. It was rather good timing as well, seeing that the two being’s had been in the middle of an intense argument that clearly was going nowhere. They knew that of course, but for whatever reason they still couldn’t get away and cool off. It was just in their chemistry it seemed.

Whatever they were arguing about ceased instantly when they saw the gold eyed being flying through the sky, Dark too shocked to react while Wilford instantly went into action, teleporting into the air and grabbing Bim before teleporting back down to the ground. Bim had a death grip on the mustached being, shivering and pale as his legs nearly gave out on him. 

“Bim? What are you doing here? What happened?” Dark asked, finally snapping out of his shock. The other being just opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to make words but unable to do so. Whatever had happened to him had clearly shaken him up, and quite badly at that. Dark was sure he would be too if he came falling out of the sky for some random reason.

Wilford kept a solid grip on the gold eyed being as he slowly recovered, standing up on his own and steadily letting go of the mustached being until he was standing on his own. Wilford was uncharacteristically quiet, just watching the other with concern as he took a deep breath and clenched his fist. 

“I-I found T-The Author,” Bim choked out, saying it as if he were still trying to believe it. Dark furrowed his eyebrows at that, trying to understand how finding the blue eyed being connected to whatever the Hell just happened. None of them have seen The Author for a long time, and to be honest they were all kind of worried, but at the same time they weren’t. The being was a loner, that much was for certain.

Yet the look on Bim’s face revealed that this was no ordinary meeting with the other being, in fact, it looked to be something dangerous. 

“H-he has Mark,” said the gold eyed being, and suddenly what Dark and Wilford had been arguing about came back in full force. The two had been called called by Bim, who was frantically searching for the boy, saying that he couldn’t find him anywhere. Immediately the two being’s came to Bim’s side, saying that of course they would help him search, Bim disappearing shortly afterword. Dark and Wilford got into the argument shortly after that, disagreeing on where Mark would be, the dark being claiming that he must be in the mind somewhere while the mustached one wanted to look in the outside. It escalated a lot quicker than they could have imagined, but when it come to them, it was always like that. It was the main reason they never stayed in a room longer than they had to.

“What do you mean, ‘he has Mark?’” Wilford demanded. “How is that a bad thing? And  what the fuck even happened to you?”

Dark glared at the other being, a retort hanging on his tongue about letting Bim take his own time, but he said nothing. Wilford had no sense of patience, especially when it came to other people, and even when the other person was clearly out of it and needed a minute to catch their bearings he pushed them and stressed them out.

“I-I, I don’t know,” Bim tried, voice cracking. “He was mad at me, mad at  _ all  _ of us, I-” he took a deep breath, rubbing his fingers under his eyes as he attempted to put his thoughts into words. “He said that we left Mark behind, abandoned him, and that he’s been the one taking care of Mark. When I tried to tell him that it couldn’t be true, that I’ve been seeing Mark since everyone left, he claimed I was lying. In that moment, I swear he was possessed by… some sort of  _ beast.  _ Like an animal breaking out of its cage with no way to contain it. I’ve never seen The Author like that before, his eyes turning red…” he trailed off, eyes becoming glassy in thought.   

“And… he told me to not come back, and to not to try and take Mark away from him. After that he dropped me into a black hole, and this is where I popped out,” he gestured around him.

Dark took a moment to take in all the information, forming it together the best he could. Why in the world would The Author do that? What caused him to do it? Perhaps it was this beast Bim mentioned, but that still didn’t explain what Mark had to do with it all.

“Well, I think one thing is clear,” the mustached being proclaimed, a giant, pearly white, crazed smile forming on his lips. “We gotta take Mark away from him!”

  
  
  
  
  


It was growing in The Author’s chest more and more. He didn’t really notice it at first, but now it was too strong to ignore, the animal inside becoming stronger and stronger. The being wasn’t sure where it came from, perhaps it was always there, but he knew that Mark was connected to it. Mark fed it, whether he knew it or not was out of the question, but it was definitely because of him.

The Author looked down to the sleeping boy in his arms, wondering how he was able to stay away from him and let Bim have him all to himself for so long. The blue eyed being tried to steer clear of thoughts about Bim, but was it was starting to get increasingly hard to do so, every thought about him making the animal growl.

_ He has to pay,  _ it snarled, ripping the air away from The Author’s chest.  _ They all have to pay. _

Pay for what you might ask? For everything. Until now, until he was able to spend time with Mark like this, he never realized just how  _ much  _ time Bim constantly spends with him. The gold eyed being must have put some spell or curse on him, keeping him away from the boy. It had to be true. There was nothing else it could be.

And Dark and Wilford. They must be on it too, they have to be guilty. They all must  _ pay. _

_ No,  _ the animal whispered, sounding more and more like a beast with each passing moment.  _ They all must  _ **_die._ **

The Author smirked at the thought, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

_ “Don’t worry, little Mark,”  _ the blue eyed being whispered, caressing the boy’s face, admiring how gentle and soft it was.  _ “We’ll be together  _ **_forever.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


	9. The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your 9th chapter~

For all the things and weird bullshit that’s come from Wilford’s mouth, saying that they had to take Mark away from The Author was actually one of the most logical thing he’s said in a while. It made sense in a way; something was causing the blue eyed being to act this way, and it had something to do with the boy. If they somehow got him away from The Author, maybe they would get somewhere.

But first, Dark had to see The Author for himself before he did anything too stupid and out of hand. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust or believe Bim when he told them what happened, but the dark being liked to see what he was dealing with before he dived right in.

Wilford had (or course) protested right away, saying they should try and save Mark as quickly as possible, and in a way, the mustached being was right. But they also had  _ no  _ idea what they were doing. For all they knew, this ‘beast,’ as Bim described, was planning something.

Yet Dark still fought back. He  _ had  _ to know what was actually going on, and despite what his name says, he didn’t like going in blindly. 

“We’re wasting time!” Wilford growled at Dark, eyes flashing. “While you’re here wanting to ‘investigate’ or something, Mark is in the hands of The Author! Who know what could happen if we go looking for him without a plan.”

“Yes, because going in without any idea what we’re doing is any better,” Dark snapped in reply, the two being’s glaring at each other, energy snapping around them. Bim instantly went between the two when he realized how tense the atmosphere suddenly was, trying to defuse the sparks with his calm, but even so it was clear the usual aura of peace he admitted was weakened. It was probably because of The Author’s magic, but even so it was just enough to make the other two being’s step away from one another.

“Wilford… maybe we should check out what we’re dealing with first. But,” he cut off Wilford’s noise of protest, raising his hand in a way to show that he was in charge now. It was kind of odd if Dark were to be honest. Bim was always so passive when it came to anything (accept Mark’s safety, of course) and it always made the dark being forget just how easily he could control a room and everyone in if whenever he so pleased. 

“But, we should also be prepared to for anything. We can’t just walk in with no way to protect ourselves, but we also can’t charge in without an idea of what we’re dealing with. Besides, I’m still not 100% confident that The Author is the way I described him, it all feels like a distant dream…” he trailed off, his gold eyes going far off. He quickly shook himself out of it, eyes going bright once again. “So, if we want to do this efficiently and as quickly as we can, we all need to work together.” He looked pointedly at the other two being’s, who remained silent. 

“In order to make sure you two don’t kill each other, we’re going to make a promise on it.”

This made Wilford raise an eyebrow. The promise he knew Bim was talking about they’ve only used once, and that was a long time ago. It was basically an unbreakable bond that binds all of those involved into a contract. If one were to break the bond, it would bring them extreme punishment that would last for an unknown period of time.

The mustached being thought back to the first and only time they used the bond, so long ago he nearly forgot about it, back when The Author Dark and Wilford were still shapeless and nameless. They didn’t even know that they could do that, when all of their forms suddenly swirled together in promise to keep Mark safe. It was an odd feeling, one that Wilford never quite forgot about.

“How are we supposed to do that? The only time we’ve ever done that was so long ago,” the mustached being said. He could sense the gears turning in Bim’s head, his mouth pressing into a thin line and fists clenching.

“I have no idea, but I know we have to. We have to.” The gold eyed being put his hands out, as if to hold both Dark’s and Wilford’s hands. The other two being’s looked at each other, Wilford taking note of the weird coldness that always seemed to be present in the darker one’s red eyes. Without breaking eye contact, the mustached being put his hand out to grab Bim’s extended one, gripping it firmly. After a couple of moments, as did Dark, though he clearly was uncomfortable with the whole thing. The being may have tried to keep his face expressionless and unreadable, but Wilford knew how to read people very well. He could see the way Dark shifted on his heels, how his eyes darted to avoid complete eye contact. 

That was all Wilford could think before this strange urge came over him, his other hand that wasn’t holding Bim’s coming in front of him with the palm facing up. It was softly glowing pink, something that wasn’t too abnormal, but it was still odd to not have control over his own body.

And it looked like Dark was having the same thought as well, because a few moments after Wilford put his hand out, the dark being did the same, though his hand was over Wilford’s in a way that made it look like he was about to dip his hand in water. A black, mist like substance came from his hand, and before either could make sense of it, Bim’s hand’s grew warm and emitted a golden glow.

Now this they've seen before. The other two being’s remembered that Bim did the same thing when they made the bond the first time, so it wasn’t all that shocking, yet the knowledge that they were about to make a bond that could never be broken weighed on them. 

And if they broke this bond? Well, they didn’t know  _ what  _ exactly would happen. All they knew was that they would be punished, and none of them wanted to find out.

_ “I promise to help save Mark,”  _ Bim said, voice echoing yet whispering.  _ “And to not harm Wilford or Dark.” _

The gold eyed being’s golden glow brightened, beginning to swirl around all three as the bond waited for the others to make the promise.

_ “I promise to help save Mark, and to not harm Bim or Dark,”  _ Wilford finally replied, watching as the pink on his hands sharpened and joined the gold. Now all that was left was Dark. The being looked Wilford right in the eye.

_ “I promise to help save Mark,”  _ he said easily. He hesitated on the next art, knowing that he must say it on order for everything to fall into place.  _ “And… to not harm Bim… or Wilford Warfstache.” _

Black shadows rippled into the swirling mass of colors, exploding into dust and settling on the ground and their skin. It was almost beautiful to look at if Dark were to be honest, the gentle feel of the colors across his otherwise grey and dull skin, the light each particle gave off…

He looked up, seeing Bim and Wilford smiling at the particles. They had all dropped their hands at this point, the bond made and done, but something was still bothering the dark being. He didn’t know why, but there was this twisted feeling in his gut that something was about to go terribly wrong, something that had to do with The Author.

Something was about to change. 

Something was about to rip apart.

And for whatever reason, Dark had the feeling that Bim was also involved with it. The worst scenarios that he could think of popped into his head, most ending with the gold eyed being gone forever, and without him, everything going to chaos.

Dark couldn’t let that happen. This ‘beast’ that Bim talked about, the beast that resided in The Author, it wouldn’t get to him.

He would sacrifice himself before he let that happen.     

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
